Roses and Thorns
by ali-chan15
Summary: Ok, this is a sequel off of my YYH one fic and it's the first in a trilogy. the first part of the trilogy is called Roses and Thorns. I hope that you dont mind the fact that i'm starting another series. Read and Review please!


A/N: HA HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HO! It must be true that I'm going crazy! I've had to put myself on hold from my other current YYH fic because well, writers block has gotten so bad that I can't keep up with it. Now that I've got that covered, I would like to tell you that this new trilogy that I'm making is off the one-shot that I made, **just need a place to spend the night**, and well people seemed to want a continuation of it, so here it is. I hope that you like this as much as the other multi chapter fic that I'm writing. Eventually I'll be putting fluff/lime scented fluff (quote from Mistress of Muses one of my best friends) because I have absolutely no talent when it comes to writing sex scenes. The name of the trilogy is **may you be mine** and the first part of it is called **Roses and Thorns**. May you enjoy and please know that this is a Yaoi fic. My fave paring Kurama/Hiei. When I finish with this, maybe you'll like my writing even more and put up more reviews for my other fics... Just so that you know, most of this will probably be in Kurama's POV so I'm hoping that you don't mind that too much. It starts off with his POV as well. This is random and a good idea that randomly popped into my head. I'll stop talking and let you read the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Standard applies and I don't own them.

Chapter 1

'You are my love and shining star. I need you beside my bed, or preferably in my bed. Don't leave me now, not when I've just finally found the real you. Not when I finally have you captured in my arms.' I thought looking at the sleeping hiyoukai in the bed next to me naked. Gently I reached down and stroked his head. 'My little angel, you live with me now, we've become lovers, and we're seriously dating. It's great to know you so very well.' I blushed lightly and smiled. Hiei would wake up soon and demand to know what we're having for breakfast. We've been dating for 8 months and really things have been going smoothly.

"Mmm..." Hiei groaned as he woke from his deep slumber. He looked up at me and started to rise from the bed. He propped himself on one elbow to give me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Morning fox." He told me as he got up and was getting dressed. He still called me that. "Fox." He uses it more than I think necessary, but so be it. Really, I don't mind it all that much. All that really matters is that I get to be with the man I love. I walked into the kitchen to find Hiei fiddling around with the toaster again. "Hiei!"

Hiei jumped slightly and sighed. "The toast-contraption is broken again." He said glaring at it. He was glaring at something behind me. I pushed passed him with my eyes closed and started talking to him. "No it's not broken. You just don't have enough patience to work with it." I told him laughing. Then I realized that there was no toaster, it was just toast. I became slightly worried. I gulped and asked, "Hiei, what did you do with the toaster?" I didn't really want to know the answer. He didn't answer but glared behind me again. The trash can is behind me. 'No Hiei, you didn't... Not again!' I slowly turned around to see the toaster, black, melted and really, truly dead. I sighed again. "Hiei, listen to me. Every time something goes wrong with the electronics, you fix it by mutilating it with your fire. That won't fix the problem. Next time it won't work, will you just bring it to me so I can fix it?"

"Hn."

Hiei was using his sarcastic tone when he said "Hn." It's not that hard for him to ask help from me. So why does he continue to kill the electronic things in the house?

"I really mean it Hiei," I told him in a very serious tone. Hiei looked surprised at it. Usually I have a happy tone that bugs the hell out of him, but when I use this tone, he usually pays very close attention. I sat down on the couch and pulled Hiei on top of me to sit on my lap. "That is the 7th toaster that you've killed in the last month. You have to be punished." I told him tapping him lightly on the nose. Once again he looked confused. Then he looked fearful. "What kind of punishment?" he asked. There's only one thing, besides me, that Hiei would hate to lose. I held up a finger and closed my eyes. "No sweet snow for 2 weeks." Hiei groaned at his punishment. There has been only one other time that I grounded him from sweet snow. The reason was that he broke the microwave and it cost $250 to replace. I was angry and wouldn't let him have any sweet snow until I'd gotten it replaced. It took about 2 and a half weeks of over time during work to pay for it. I wouldn't let Hiei eat ice cream until I figured out how to use it, but when I was at work one day, Hiei told me he figured out how to use it, and since then I haven't had to ground him. He hasn't killed this microwave so I thought that I might not have to ground him for a while because well, he figured out how to use that piece of electronics before I did. He was rewarded with the very thing that he'd been grounded from.

I looked at the calender and realized that in 3 months and just a few days, we'd have been together for a whole year. "Kurama!" Hiei yelled at me. I blushed lightly, fully aware that I had spaced out with a Hiei still sitting on my lap.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" Hiei asked as I still hugged him around the waist. I chuckled slightly and told him, "Yes I do mind." I burrowed my face into his hair and breathed in his scent. He smelled like a mixture of ... melons? I knew that he'd been using my shampoo again. Frankly, I really like this smell on him. Him using my shampoo was just another of the perks with us living together. After I'd had my "Hiei nuzzle" I let him go so that I could finish getting ready to go to work. Hiei pulled me back. "Don't you have a couple hours before you have to go?" He asked me with a pouty face. I wanted to stay, really I did, and usually I came back around 2, but I need to earn more money for the new toaster, paying for bills, and buying food, etc. I sighed inwardly and gritted my teeth to tell the person I loved most in the world no.

"No. Today's Monday which means that I have to go in at the regular time. I'll be back by 5. I promise." I kissed Hiei gently on the lips and went out the door and off to work.

A/N: Ok so this is slightly odd... I can't believe I made Hiei kill 7 toasters in the same month. Am I completely crazy or what? Please review and let me know what you think about this sequel story from a random one-shot. Don't kill me for asking this, but am I stupid for having 4 current series going at one time? And Please PLEASE be honest about it. I'll stop ranting now so you can review and let me know how stupid that is. I'll see you all for chapter 2 and the fact of this being a trilogy, there might not be too many chapters per part of the Trilogy. The next chapter of my other fic is well, extremely behind and I'll see you later. Jane!


End file.
